Phinabella plus Tangled
by Marissa Flynn
Summary: What if Phineas and Isabella were in the story of Tangled? Well, find out now lol.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Me: Hey guys this is my crossover (first crossover whoop whoop). It is the Disney movie "Tangled" but I added Phineas and Isabella in the story. I don't own Phineas, Isabella, or Tangled. Enjoy.**

"_This, is the story of how I died," Flynn rider said. _

"_No, it's not. It's about Rapunzel and Isabella," Phin Rider said. (Phineas has a different name right now too)_

"_Whoa Phin, spoiler alert!" Flynn scolded his younger brother, "Anyways it's a fun story, and if Phin here didn't spoil it. It's not even about me or Phin. It's the story of two girls named Rapunzel and Isabella. It starts with the sun."_

"_Wow, that's a bit cliché bro," Phin said. _

"_Would you stop interrupting?" Flynn scolded again, "Now, once upon a time, a drop of sunlight fell to the Earth, and from this small drop of sun, a magic golden flower grew. This flower had the power to heal the sick and turn old back into young," Flynn explained._

"_Cool I want that flower," Phin said._

"_Anyways, many people searched for that special golden flower, but only one was able to find it," Flynn continued his story, "oh you see that old woman, you might wanna remember her. She's kinda important." Flynn said._

"_Important? Uh yeah she's important. She's the reason-"_

"_Anyways, centuries past, and a kingdom was built. And the queen, well she was gonna have a baby, and she got sick…really sick. She was running out of time, and that's when people usually start to look for a miracle,"_

"_Or in this case, a magic golden flower"_

"_That was my line!"_

"_Oh well, just continue on with the story" _

"_Then Mother Gothel, the lady we told you about, visited the flower and sung to it"_

"_Can we skip the song this time?"_

**What are you talking about Phin? You always want me to sing this song as a lullaby for you.**

"_I think that's your answer"_

"_Oh wait, it's the healing incantation. Never mind"_

"Flower, gleam and glow"

"Let your power shine

Make the clock reverse

Bring back what once was mine

What once was mine

"_Alright, you get the gesture, she sings to it she turns young creepy right?"_

"_Yeah very creepy"_

"_Then they found the flower, and they made it into a tea for the Queen. The magic healed the queen, and she gave birth to a healthy baby girl with beautiful golden hair. To celebrate her birth, the king and queen lit up a lantern and lifted it into the sky, and for that one moment, everything was perfect."_

"_Then that moment was ruined."_

"_Yep, Gothel sung the song and the hair glowed like the flower. She tried cutting it, but it turned brown, and she turned old again."_

"_Creepy"_

"_Then she stole the child and just like that, gone. She eventually found a tower. There she raised the child as her own."_

"_My turn now. Then a few years later, the king and queen had another baby. They named her Isabella. Gothel didn't need her, but she took her anyway, and kept them in that tower for years. _

"_They longed to go outside, but Gothel refused. She told them that the outside world was dangerous."_

"_and they believed her"_

"_Yes they did, but the walls of that tower could not hide everything. Every year on their birthday, the king and queen sent up tons of lanterns hoping that their lost princess would return."_

"_Kind of a cool coincidence that they have the same birthday, but different years,"_

"_I guess you could say that"_

"_Anyways , and that's where our story begins"_

**On the next chapter sorry, I wanted to do their intro then start the story lol I love how they got in a couple arguments. Hope you guys will enjoy the rest of this story. I will update as much as I can. Please review thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2: When Will My Life Begin?

**Me: Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while. Enjoy chapter 1. Last chapter was just the prologue lol. I don't own **_**Tangled **_**or Phineas and Isabella. Enjoy.**

_Isabella's POV_

Rapunzel and I were playing a game of hide and seek with Pascal, our chameleon friend. "I think he went outside Rapunzel," I said. We snuck over to the window, and we popped the window open. "Hah!" we both shouted trying to surprise him, but he wasn't in sight. Luckily we know about his color changing abilities. "Well, I guess Pascal isn't hiding out here," Rapunzel teased knowing Pascal was out here, and he would believe us. "Nope, he's not," I teased. I heard Pascal giggle then Rapunzel grabbed him with her hair. "Gotcha!" she exclaimed as Pascal screamed, "That's twenty-two for us. How about twenty- three out of forty-five?" Even I know that Pascal would be bored playing with us winning all the time. He got a frown, and I said "I don't think so Rapunzel. Even I am getting bored playing hide and seek all the time." Then Rapunzel asked us what we wanted to do. Pascal suggested going outside. Mother forbade us to go out though. "Yeah, I don't think so," Rapunzel said. "Sorry Pascal," I said. Then Pascal kind of complained. Then we went inside and we did our chores. As we let in some light, Rapunzel started singing.

_Seven AM the usual morning line up_

_Start on the chores and sweep till the floors all clean_

Then I join in and we sing together. It's a bit cliché, but it helps us have some fun being cooped up in that tower.

_Polish and wax, do laundry, mop and shine up_

_Sweep again, and by then, it's like seven fifteen_

_And so I'll read a book_

_Or maybe two or three_

_I'll add a few new things into my gallery_

_I'll play guitar and knit and cook and basically_

_Just wonder when will my life begin_

Then Rapunzel saw something, and she moved our dresser. She always got great ideas for her paintings. I knew when she had her thinking look.

_The after lunch it's puzzles and darts, and baking_

_Paper machete, a bit of ballet and chess_

_Pottery and vantriloquy, candle making_

_Then I'll stretch maybe sketch_

_Take a climb, sew a dress_

_And I'll reread the books _

_If I have time to spare_

_I'll paint the wall some more_

_I'm sure there's room somewhere_

_And then I'll brush and brush and brush and brush my hair_

It was a chore brushing our hair. My hair isn't gold like Rapunzel's, but somehow I have the gift too. Our hair was seventy feet long…well Rapunzel's hair is, and my hair is fifty feet long.

_Stuck in the same place I've always been_

_Then I'll keep wanderin and wanderin and wanderin and wanderin_

_When will my life begin_

Then I stopped singing letting Rapunzel have a solo.

_Tomorrow night_

_Lights will appear_

_Just like they do_

_On my birthday_

_Each year_

Then we finished together.

_What is it like_

_Out there_

_Where they glow_

_Now that I'm older_

Then I let Rapunzel finish herself

_Mother might just let me go_

"Fat chance Rapunzel," I replied. "I know, but we can try," she said.

_Phin's POV_

The name's Phin Rider. My brother Flynn and I are known as the Rider Brothers. We were going to steal the Lost Princess' crowns. It wasn't even my idea, or my brother's. It was these other two brothers that were a lot tougher than us. They call themselves the Stabbington Brothers. I guess since we are small (especially me), and fast, they asked us to help be the ones that steal them, then we would get half the money for them. As we snuck around the castle, we saw the view from the castle. Wow, what a view! "Wow, I could get used to a view like this," Flynn said. I agreed, then one of the others called for us, and they lifted us into the castle. Flynn held me as I grabbed the smaller one, and Flynn grabbed the bigger one. Then one of the guards sneezed and Flynn and I decided to have a little fun. "Ah, hay fever?" we both said. We hung there as he turned around, and then they pulled us up. We RAN for our lives. Then Flynn and I imagined ourselves in a castle of our own. I like that.

**Me: Well that's it for this chapter. Please review. Again so sorry I didn't update faster. Anyways please review. **


	3. Chapter 3: Mother Knows Best

**Me: Hey guys, it's me with the next chapter. I don't own Phineas, Isabella or any of the **_**Tangled **_** characters. Read and review. Enjoy**

_Isabella's POV_

This is the day we're gonna ask Mother if we can go see it. Tomorrow, it's our birthday. Strangely enough, me and Rapunzel were born on the same day, but eight years apart. Rapunzel will be eighteen, and I will be ten tomorrow. Ever since we were little, on our birthday we would see floating lights. I think they might be for us. They only appear on our birthday. We're finally gonna ask Mother if we can go see them in person, instead of seeing them from our window. "This is it, this is a big day Pascal. I'm finally gonna do it, I'm gonna ask her," Rapunzel said. Then we heard Mother call our names. "It's time," Rapunzel said. "Which one is gonna do it this time? I did it last time Rapunzel," I said. Then she said that she would let her up this time. She let down her hair, and pulled Mother up. We were sucking up to her BIG time for what was coming ahead. "Hi, welcome home Mother," Rapunzel greeted cheerfully. "Hi Mother," I greeted. "Oh Rapunzel, Isabella, how you manage to do that every single day without fail. It looks absolutely exhausting dears," Mother said. We told her it's nothing. Honestly, I don't feel it because our hair is so long and heavy that we just don't feel a lot of weight. Then she teased us by saying "Then I don't know why it takes so long, oh darlings I'm just teasing." Rapunzel then began speaking for us. "So Mother, as you know tomorrow is a very special day-" Mother interrupted us as she looked into our mirror. "Rapunzel, look in the mirror, you know what I see? I see a beautiful, grown, dependent young lady. Oh look you're both here too," she said then she laughed "oh darlings I'm just teasing." Then Rapunzel tried saying it again, "Okay, so, Mother, as you know-" but she was interrupted again. "Rapunzel, Isabella, Mother's feeling a bit run down. Would you sing for me dears? Then we'll talk," Mother said. That said, we grabbed a chair, sat Mother down, put our hair in her hand, and sat down and sung as quick as we could. Mother didn't seem pleased though. Then Rapunzel got up in Mother's face. "So Mother, I was telling you earlier, but I don't know if you heard me, or if you know, so I'll tell you. It's our birthday," she said. "No, no, no, can't be. I distinctly remember, your birthday was last year," Mother said. Hmmm not sure if Mother understands that birthdays are every year. "That's the funny thing about birthdays, they're kind of an annual thing," Rapunzel explained then she got to the thing we were nervous about. "Mother, I'm turning eighteen and Isabella's turning ten, and we wanted to ask. Oh what we REALLY want for this birthday, actually (muttering) what we've wanting for a while-" Mother hates when we mumble. "Rapunzel enough mumbling, you know I hate it. Blah blah blah blah, it's very annoying. I'm just teasing. I love you both so much," Mother interrupted Rapunzel. She keeps interrupting, making this even harder. We grabbed our hair and Pascal gave us an encouraging push movement. Then we both said it "Ugh, we wanna see the floating lights." Mother then was confused. We showed her the painting that Rapunzel painted earlier. Then she tried telling us that they were stars. I know they aren't stars. Then we told her our feelings and then she started telling us AGAIN about the dangers of the world. **(A/n: Sorry I don't know all the lyrics for **_**Mother Knows Best) **_She scared us a lot, then she told us never to ask to leave the tower again. We reluctantly agreed, then we did our little 'love slogan' "I love you very much dears," Mother said. "We love you more," we replied then Mother finished it "I love you most." Then she sung one last line for the song.

_Don't forget it,_

_you'll regret it_

_Mother knows best_

After that, Mother left for the market. We were both disappointed that we wouldn't get to go see the lights. "We'll be here," Rapunzel said sadly. "Where else?" I asked sadly. Rapunzel then put her arm around me, and we stared out into the open sky, where we would never experience.

_Phin's POV_

Okay we were running, then we saw…oh no, WANTED POSTERS. Flynn started freaking out. "Oh no, no no no this is bad this is very very bad, they just can't get my nose right," he said. The Stabbington Brothers seemed to be annoyed, then we saw guards and we ran. Then we were at a big cliff. Flynn told the others to help us up, then we would help them, and by "we" I mean "he". They told us to give them the satchel first. "I can't believe after all we've been through you don't trust me?" Flynn said with a playful kind of hurt in his voice. "That hurts guys," I said. "Ouch," Flynn said. Then we climbed up. I being very small and sneaky, was able to intercept the satchel. "Now help us up pretty boy," one of them said. "Sorry, (he holds me as we both smirk, with me holding the satchel) my hands are full," Flynn said. "Bye guys," i said with a smirk. hey i learned from Flynn how to be a sneaky thief. We run and we hear them shout "RIDERS" and we run for our lives. Now guards are after us like crazy. I guess they don't care if they kill us because we're wanted dead or alive. Then we kicked the main guy off his horse after the others got split up. The horse was still running, but I guess it realized who he was helping. It stopped and tried to take the satchel from Flynn. Soon we lost him thanks to that branch falling. That was a long fall. Soon Flynn and I found a tower, and we climbed it.

_Isabella's POV_

We were moping about the fact that we couldn't go see the lights. Then I heard something in the distance, "Flynn, are you sure it's a good idea climbing this thing?" a voice said. "We're fine Phin. Nobody is in that tower…yet," another voice spoke. I panicked and whispered "Rapunzel, I hear voices." Rapunzel then told me to grab my frying pan, and she grabbed hers, then we went and investigated.

_Phin's POV_

We climbed up after a while. Luckily, I'm small and light, so when I got tired, Flynn let me ride his back. My pointy nose didn't bother him luckily. When we got up there, we were finally alone with our stolen treasures. "Alone at last," we both said. Then I felt something hard and metal hit my head hard, then I blacked out.

**Me: lol I loved that part in the movie. Anyways please review and stay tuned.**


	4. Chapter 4: Riders Meet the Long Hairs

**Me: Hey guys, here is the next chapter. Hope you like it. I don't own anyone. Read and review. Enjoy.**

_Isabella's POV_

Oh my gosh! We just knocked out two guys with our frying pans. We screamed and ran behind something. Rapunzel checked to see if what Mother said about them was true. Hmmm no pointy teeth, and they don't seem to look mean and nasty. The small one with the triangle head is kinda cute. Then they freaked us out by opening their eyes, and we hit them again. After that we put them in the closet. Mine was easier since he was smaller. Cool, they have matching outfits like me and Rapunzel have matching dresses. After Rapunzel finally got him in there, we were kind of freaking out. "Okay, okay we've got people in our closet. We've got people in our closet," Rapunzel said. Then we both smiled and exclaimed "We've got people in our closet." We were extremely proud. We could handle the outside world…well with our frying pans. "Too weak to handle ourselves out there huh mother, well, tell that to our frying pans (she swung it in her hand and hit herself accidentally) ouch," Rapunzel said. Then we saw what was in the satchel, two really pretty shiny things. We tried putting them on like bracelets, then we tried looking through them, then we put them on our heads. Obviously they were crowns. Then Mother called for us. I gave Rapunzel the crown I was holding, and told her I would let Mother up, and she would hide the satchel. "Rapunzel, Isabella let down your hair," Mother called again. "One moment Mother," I called. "I have a big surprise," she said. "Uh, we do too," I said. Then Rapunzel stood by me. "Oo I bet my surprise is bigger," Mother said. "I seriously doubt it," we both said as we let her in. She told us she brought back parsnips, and that she was gonna make hazelnut soup for dinner. It is our favorite, but that's not really a big surprise. Then we tried telling Mother about the floating lights again. We were gonna show her that we could handle ourselves by showing her the two boys we knocked out. As we were about to show her, she yelled "Enough with the lights girls, you are not leaving this tower, EVER!" She has never yelled at us. Then she said "Oh great, now I'm the bad guy." **(A/n: She always has been the bad guy lol) **Rapunzel then said "All we were gonna say Mother is, we know what we want for our birthday." We stood in front of the closet hoping Mother wouldn't suspect anything. We then told her we wanted new paint. She would have to go on a three day journey to get the shells that it's made of. That gives us plenty of time to, once they wake up, ask the two guys to take us, and return us home safely. She reluctantly agreed, and she left. Once we were sure it was safe, we removed the chair, and we opened the closet. The tall one fell face first, and the short one fell, probably because of his triangle shaped head, with is pointy nose pointing at us like an arrow. Luckily they were both still unconscious. We tied them up with our hair and moved them into the light so that we could interrogate them. For all we knew, they could be wanting our hair. Pascal then tried waking up the tall one. Soon he put his tongue in his ear, and that freaked him out enough to wake up.

_Phin' POV_

Whoa, what happened? Last thing I remember is us getting knocked out by what felt like a frying pan. Flynn woke up first, he screeched, and I followed. "What? What? Where are we?" I said. Then we realized we were tied up…in hair. Flynn was tied up in golden hair, and I was tied up in really pretty black hair. We tried struggling as we followed the hair trails. "Struggling is pointless," a girl's voice said. Then another higher pitched voice spoke "Yeah, there's no way you can get out of that." I followed the trail of the hair that had me tied and I heard two thumps, almost like they jumped down. "I know why you're here, and we're not afraid of you," the girl from the gold trail of hair spoke. Then I saw her emerge then I saw a smaller figure emerge behind her. A beautiful young girl with long black hair, a dress exactly like the tall one's dress, and they were both barefoot. She had two beautiful eyelashes on both of her beautiful blue eyes. She also wore a bow that was the exact same color of the dress. Hmm the goldie wasn't wearing the bow though. I was mesmerized by the beauty of the girl that had me tied up. I could tell Flynn was mesmerized by the girl in golden hair. "Who are you, and how did you find us?" the goldie asked. Neither of us replied, for we were still mesmerized by the beauty of the two girls that were able to capture us. It was a surprise attack though, so that doesn't prove anything. "Who are you, and how did you find us?" the black haired girl repeated with an angry frown on her face as they drew their frying pans ready to hit us again. Then Flynn got his 'drama king' act. I could tell it wasn't working. They thought we were after their hair. Why would we be after their hair? Then we told them our story, and she mentioned our satchel, then she told us she hid it. Flynn just had to be a wise guy and say he knew where it was. BANG. I woke up again to Flynn's screech. After that they offered a deal. Poor Flynn fell over on his chair. The black haired girl stood closer to me. Man is she pretty! They told us that if we took them to see the lantern things that they do tomorrow for the lost princesses, then they would give us back the satchel. Flynn tried getting up, and he told them about our situation with the kingdom. Then he recalled the deal. "Alright Blondie," he started but was interrupted. "Rapunzel," she said. Hmm pretty name for her. I asked Blackie her name. "So what's your name Blackie?" I asked. "Isabella," she said. Wow what a name. Then we asked them if we take them to the lanterns, return them home safely, they would return us our satchel. Rapunzel got in his face and said she promised, and that she never breaks a promise. Flynn then went in for the smolder. He opened his eyes to see Rapunzel giving him a bad look. "I don't think that's gonna work this time Flynn," I said. Then we agreed to take the girls to the lanterns.

_Isabella's POV_

Oh my gosh, they are actually gonna take us. Then Rapunzel got too excited and the chair she was holding fell, breaking his smolder. As we untied them, I asked the short one his name. "My name is Phin, Phin Rider," he said. Phin Rider, hmmm interesting. Then his brother Flynn climbed down using the arrows. I stopped Phin from going down with him. "I can tell you aren't as dastard as your brother. You're a lot nicer," I told him. "You know, you're a lot more trusting and nicer than your sister. She seems to be the one that doesn't really trust us," he said. I told him she was just looking out for our safety. Then he asked how he was going to get down. I said "We can both go down my hair." He agreed. Rapunzel and I were a little reluctant and having second thoughts about this, then we jumped. I made sure Phin was ready. Just before I could touch the ground I stopped. Phin let go of my hair and he said "What's wrong? Haven't you ever touched the ground? (I nod) Oh I see, well here take my hand, and I'll help you. It's okay. One foot, now the other and let go of your hair." It felt amazing. I could touch the grass. I ran around playing and soon I felt water on my feet. I feel so…so…so…free.

_Phin's POV_

She seems to enjoy being on land. I guess she has been in that tower all her life. She was really nice compared to Rapunzel I think her name was. Once Rapunzel got down, they both frolicked on the ground. They sang a song as they played. I feel like, I don't know, maybe these girls aren't so bad. They did capture us and they are making us take them to see the lanterns, but they aren't so bad. They just wanted a little freedom.

**Me: So Phin and Isabella aren't as…well, at first, frenemies as Rapunzel and Flynn. I think I am only gonna tell it from the point of view of Phin (eventually Phineas) and Isabella. Please review thanks. **


	5. Chapter 5: I've Got a Dream

**Me: Hey guys here is the next chapter. Don't own anybody. Read and Review. Enjoy**

_Isabella's POV_

Wow I can't believe it. We are actually here. Rapunzel and I were ecstatic! "I can't believe we did this! I can't believe we did this. I CAN'T BELIEVE WE DID THIS! Mother would be so upset," Rapunzel argued with herself. I saw Phin and Flynn chill out. I honestly didn't care what Mother said. I do love her, but she needs to let go. Rapunzel continued to argue with herself and then after a while, she cried, and I cried too knowing that this would kill Mother if she found out. Phin came up and comforted me while Flynn comforted Rapunzel. Honestly I think that he just wants that stupid satchel. Phin was actually being nice and comforting. Flynn tried to convince us to go back, give him the satchel them we would part as unlikely friends, but we insisted that we see the lanterns. Soon the bushes rustled. Rapunzel got on Flynn's back. I hid behind Phin, and then a rabbit jumped out. "Stay calm, it can probably smell fear," Flynn teased. Phin gave him a look then.

_Phin's POV_

I want that satchel back too, but I don't want it by scaring them to death. Then they told us that they were a bit jumpy. I don't blame them. It is their first time on land. Then Flynn suggested the Snuggly Duckling, a thugs' restaurant. I really gave him a look at that suggestion. We left anyways. Along the way Isabella and I talked a little more. "So, how come your name is Phin Rider?" she asked me. I wasn't about to share the biggest secret of my life with her though. "How come your hair is so long? I mean it's not really our business, but why is it so long?" I asked. I could tell she didn't want me asking that. "Well, let's just say that Mother never let us cut it. Leave it at that…you know what, let's not mention the hair, Mother, or the tower this entire time," she said. "Well, okay," I said. Rapunzel and Flynn didn't really talk much. Soon we got to the Snuggly Duckling. As we got in, I saw the girls freak out. Great Flynn, you scared them to death, idiot.

_Isabella's POV_

Thugs! We were dodging as much as we can. One grabbed Rapunzel's hair, and then I felt another pull mine, but it was Phin trying to protect my hair as he grabbed as much in his arms, and I grabbed the rest. Rapunzel was left to carry her own because Flynn really was giving her a bad time. "Hey you two don't look so good. Maybe we should get going, call it a day. After all this is a five star joint, and if you can't handle this place, then maybe you should be back in your tower," he said. Phin gave Flynn a bad look as they were leading us out of here. One of the thugs slammed the door before we could get out though. "Is this you?" one of the thugs said. Flynn moved the guy's finger over, then he said "Now they're just being mean." I guess they were not getting his nose right. Phin was easy because his nose was just a triangle. Then they grabbed the two boys, and fought over who would get the reward. Then they sent one of the thugs to find the guards. We tried getting our guys back then Rapunzel hooked her hair on a branch and it hit a really big thug with a hook for a hand. He looked at us, and I cringed at my sister's brave idiocy. Rapunzel and I then told our dream, and as the hook handed thug walked toward us with an axe in his good hand, they hung up Flynn and Phin by their vests. He advanced toward us, and I knew we were in big trouble.

_Phin's POV_

Oh no, they were goners! The hook handed thug walked toward them and I cringed because I didn't want to see them…(shudders) I can't even imagine it. Then I was surprised by a quiet low voice speaking "I had a dream once." I opened my eyes to see what was going on. Hookhand was sitting next to the girls as he sung about his dream of being a pianist. They all started dancing. Granted I was hanging by my vest, I was moving my head in a dancing moment. Flynn seemed to be annoyed by the fact that two girls were changing the thugs' attitude. Isabella saw me hanging up then she ran over and and got me off the hook. "Come on," she said as she lifted me off. We then went to dance. Flynn gave me a look that I know meant he was jealous that I got pulled off, and he didn't. More thugs sang about their dreams in life such as finding love (honestly that's my _true_ dream too), being in interior design, being a floral designist, and collecting ceramic unicorns. Then they asked Flynn what his dream is. I kind of giggled because they didn't ask me, probably because I was dancing with Isabella and Rapunzel. Flynn insisted that he doesn't sing, then they pointed their swords at him, and he started singing about his (and what he _thought _was mine too) dream of being rich and on an island of our own. After that Rapunzel and Isabella sang about their dream to see the lanterns. After that they kind of teased Flynn as they tossed him around. After we got done singing, one of the thugs came back. "I found the guards," he said. Uh oh, not good. Flynn grabbed Rapunzel's, Isabella's, and my hand as we hid when they came in. Luckily the thug got in before the guards got in. This is bad.

**Me: Well that's it for this chapter. Hope you guys are liking my crossover. Stay tuned for the next chapter. Please review. Thanks**


	6. Chapter 6: Secrets Revealed

**Me: Hey guys, it's me. Hope you are enjoying this as much as I am enjoying writing it. Here's the next chapter. I still sadly don't own any of them. Read and Review. Enjoy.**

_Phin's POV_

Oh no, the guards. We hid behind the counter, but they would find us quick. "Where're the Riders? Where are they. I know they're in here. Find them. Turn the whole place upside down if we have to," the main guard said. Okay, I know we're wanted thieves, but do you have to make it a life goal to find and get rid of us? Really dude, get a life. Then Hookhand put his hook on Flynn's shoulder and motioned us toward a secret passage. As we looked in, he said "Go, live your dream." We both said we would. "You're dream stinks I was talking to them," he said to Flynn and me as he pointed at Rapunzel and Isabella. Then I whispered in his ear my true dream. "Oh, never mind, live your dream too," he said. Flynn didn't like it that the girls and I were getting the "nice" treatment. As we walked we chatted. "So that was pretty smooth what you did back there. I didn't know you had that in you," Flynn said. "I know!" Rapunzel exclaimed, then she said calmly cocky "I know." Isabella rolled her eyes at her sister's cockiness. "So, where are you guys from?" Isabella asked. I was about to say so, but Flynn said "Whoa, whoa, whoa girls, we don't do backstories, although we have become very interested in yours. Now I know we aren't supposed to mention the mother,."

"nope"

"or the hair"

"ah uh"

"quite frankly I'm afraid to ask about the frog"

"chameleon" they both corrected.

"Whatever, anyways, if you wanted to go so badly, why haven't you gone before?" my brother asked. They tried to explain but we felt rumbling. I started grabbing Isabella's hair and Flynn started grabbing Rapunzel's, and we all ran for our lives. Soon we were on a dam. We saw the Stabbington Brothers bust through the other mine closing. "Who's that?" Rapunzel asked. "They don't like us," Flynn replied. Then the guards burst through the one we came through. "Who's that?" Isabella asked. "Oh, they don't like us either," I replied. Then that horse burst past them too. "Who's that?" Rapunzel and Isabella asked in unison. "Let's just assume that everyone here doesn't like us," Flynn said. Then Rapunzel handed Flynn her frying pan while Isabella told me to hold on to her, and we swung right behind where Rapunzel did. I watched Flynn take out those guard with the frying pan. Wow what a punch. No wonder those things hurt so much. "Whoa, I have got to get me one of these," Flynn says proudly, and then the horse, I think his name is Maximus, battled Flynn, and he lost the frying pan. "Aw, he lost your frying pan Rapunzel," I said as I looked at Rapunzel. Then Rapunzel saved him by grabbing onto him with her hair. He swung and dodged the Stabbington Brothers. Then he made fun of them and he crashed into a pole. "Oo ouch," Isabella said. Then we swung and ran. We all helped carry the girls' hair and ran into a cave that was sealed. Flynn saved the frying pan before it could be crushed by the rock that sealed the cave. Soon water came in the cave. We were gonna drown! Maximus had to break the dam. Flynn and I tried swimming to see if there was a way out, but we couldn't see anything. Soon it would be to the point where we would drown. "She was right. We never should have done this," Rapunzel said as she cried. "We should have stayed in that tower," Isabella said as she cried. "I'm so sorry Flynn and Phin," Rapunzel said still in tears. "I'm sorry too, Flynn, Phin, it's all our faults," Isabella said in tears also. They started crying then Flynn said something I never thought he would say, especially to Rapunzel and Isabella. "Eugene," he said, then I said "Phineas." They looked at us saying "What?" We were actually about to tell them the biggest secret of our lives. "My real name is Eugene Fitzherbert," he said. "My real name is Phineas Flynn," I said. "Someone might as well know," he said. "yeah, we're gonna die anyways," I said.

_Isabella's POV_

Wow those guys just told us that their names were fake names. Rapunzel and I nodded and it was time to tell our secret. "I have magic hair the glows when I sing," Rapunzel said. "Same here, except, it's the blue highlights that glow when I sing," I said. Then both looked at us then we realized…we could sing and then we could see! "We have magic hair that glows when we sing!" we both exclaimed. We were running out of time. Rapunzel quickly sang the song, and the hair glowed. I figured it was better if her hair glowed. The boys were amazed at Rapunzel's sudden glow in her long hair. We found an opening, but it was blocked by rocks. We tried and tried moving the rocks over, for the hair was losing the glow, and we were losing our light. Just in the nick of time we cleared a path and we all fell into a river. We were alive.

**Me: So now Phineas and Eugene have admitted their names. That is only half their strange story though. Such as why is Phineas' last name Flynn, and why is Eugene's Fitzherbert? Find out next chapter. Please review thanks.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Past is Uncovered

**Me: Okay guys here is the next chapter. Don't own anything in the story**_**. **_**Read and review. Enjoy**

_Phineas' POV_

Oh my gosh, the hair glows. Eugene and I were some-what freaking out about it. Eugene turned to Pascal, and I turned to Isabella. "Why does Rapunzel's hair glow?" I asked her with a little astonishment in my voice. "I can't believe the hair glows," Eugene said. "Eugene!" Rapunzel said. "Phineas!" Isabella said at the same as Rapunzel said Eugene. "It doesn't just glow," they said in unison. I was a little bit more relaxed than Eugene. Pascal looked at Eugene, and we both asked (Eugene being a bit more freaked out) "Why is he smiling at us?" Soon, we found camp, and we started a fire. Once we were settled, the girls must have seen the cuts on our hand, for Rapunzel wrapped her hair around Flynn's hand, and Isabella wrapped hers around mine. "What are you do-" I began. "Just shoosh," Isabella interrupted. After a while the sun set. "So you two are being extremely cryptic as you wrap your magic hair around our injured hands," Eugene said. Then we both cringed as the hair was pretty tight on our cut. "Sorry, just…" Rapunzel said. "Just don't freak out," Isabella finished. Then they sung a beautiful song in unison

_Flower gleam and glow_

_Let your power shine_

_Make the clock reverse_

_Bring back what once was mine_

Just like before, Rapunzel's hair glowed, but this time Isabella's blue highlights glowed as well as the glow traveled up their hair and into our hands.

_Heal what has been hurt_

_Change the fate's design_

_Save what has been lost_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_What once was mine_

We unwrapped the hair around our hand, and….WOW our hand is healed completely. Eugene seemed freaked out. I was slightly, but not as bad as Eugene.

_Isabella's POV_

I could tell they were freaking out. We motioned our hands as Eugene was about to freak out. "Please don't freak out!" we exclaimed in unison. Then he was talking really fast then. Phineas walked up to him and slapped him. "Thanks Phin," he said. Phineas gave him a look that said 'call me Phineas now!'. "How long has it been doing that?" asked Phineas obviously amazed and curious. "Forever, I guess," I replied. "Mother said people tried to cut it when we were babies, but once it's cut (she moved all the long hair so that they could see the little brown hair) it turns brown and loses its power. Nobody ever succeeded in cutting Isabella's hair, so we don't know what happens when hers is cut. I think it would just lose its power," Rapunzel said. I snuggled up next to Rapunzel with Phineas sitting on the other side of me (the order of us sitting on the logs went from left to right: Eugene, Phineas, me, Rapunzel). "A gift like this has to be protected," she said as she put her arm around me, "that's why, Mother never let me…that's why I never left the…" Eugene and Phineas finished for us in unison, "You never left that tower." We looked at them, and I knew they cared. "and you're still going back?" Eugene asked. "No, yes," we both said. "It's complicated," Rapunzel said. Then to change subject, we asked them about their names. Then they told us their story. "Wait…Phineas Flynn, Eugene Fitzherbert…How come you have different last names if you are brothers?" I asked. "Well, I am Eugene's step brother from the orphanage," Phineas said. Soon they explained their entire story. "You can't tell anyone about this. It could ruin our reputation," Eugene said. I saw Phineas roll his eyes with a smile almost like he didn't care about that fake reputation that he and his brother lead. We teased them, then they left to get more firewood. Before they could leave, we stopped them "Hey," we both said. "For the record, I like Eugene Fitzherbert much better than Flynn Rider," Rapunzel said. "I like Phineas Flynn better," I said. "Well then you'd be the first," Eugene said, and Phineas said "But thanks." After that, they left. We were startled by another voice.

"Well, I thought they'd never leave."

_Phineas' POV_

Eugene and I went to go get firewood. I stopped him. "Hey um…I was wondering um… can we uh-" "Go by Eugene Fitzherbert and Phineas Flynn again? Sure bro," Eugene finished. As we got deeper, Eugene asked me "So, um… well, this isn't easy to ask Phineas, but well…what was your dream?" Eugene asked me. "Well…to find…love," I said reluctantly. "That's actually really sweet bro," he said. I then told him that ever since we got in that tower, and I saw Isabella, I didn't want to thief anymore. There's just something about her. "Is my little brother Phineas Flynn in love?" Eugene asked with a little tease in his voice. "No I don't think so," I said. Then I wondered…could it be love?


	8. Chapter 8: Mother Does NOT Know Best

**Me: Hey guys I'm back again. Wow I am updating fast aren't I?**

**Phineas: Yes, yes you do**

**Me: Phineas you're in the story.**

**Phineas: No there is a story me, but I'm real life me right now.**

**Me: Oh I get it. You from the story is just story you. And YOU you is well… you that I pretend is actually my brother.**

**Phineas: pretend?**

**Me: just kidding anyways please read and review. I own nothing except a couple revisions of **_**Mother Knows Best Reprise.**_** Enjoy**

_Isabella's POV_

Oh my gosh, wow I'm saying that in my head a lot aren't I? **(Don't break the fourth wall Isabella) **"Mother?" Rapunzel and I asked in astonished unison. "Hello dears," she said. "How did you find us?" Rapunzel said. Then she said that she followed the sound of complete and utter betrayal. I don't like that she is making us feel this guilty for that. Then she told us we were going home. We tried telling her that we have been on this incredible journey. At first she wouldn't hear of it, then we told her that we think they like us.

"I think the he likes me," Rapunzel said

"Yeah I think the short one likes me," I said.

"Likes you please girls, that's demented"

"This is why you never should've left"

"Dears this whole romance just proves"

"You're too naïve to be here"

"Why would they like you now come really"

"Look at you, you think they're impressed?"

"Don't be dummies"

"Come with Mummy"

"_Mother-"_

"NO!" we shouted in unison

"No? Oh I see how it is"

Rapunzel and I exchange a look then we look back at Mother.

"_Rapunzel and Isabella know best"_

"_Yes Rapunzel's so mature now"_

"_such a clever grown up Ms."_

"_Rapunzel and Isabella know best"_

"_fine if you're so sure"_

"_Go ahead and give them THIS"_

She pulled out the satchel!

"How did you-" "you weren't supposed to find that!" Rapunzel began and I finished

"_Ha! This is why they're here. Don't let them deceive you"_

"_Give it to them watch you'll see"_

"we will" "yeah we will"

"_trust me my dears that's how fast they'll leave you"_

"_I won't say I told you so"_

"_no Rapunzel and Isabella know best!"_

"_Fine if they're such dream boats"_

"_go ahead and put them to the test"_

"Mother wait!" "Mother!"

"_If they're lying don't come crying"_

"_Mother knows beeeeeessssst"_

She disappears after she whips her cloak. "Okay that was cool yet very creepy at the same time" I said. Then we panicked as we heard their voices. We quickly hid the satchel, and stood there. "So, is there any chance we might get super human strength in our hands? Cuz' I won't lie to ya. That would be stupendous," Eugene said. "Hey are you two okay?" Phineas asked. "Oh yeah, just lost in thought," Rapunzel said. "Yeah, we do that a lot," I said. They shrugged then Eugene continued about how cool it would be to have super human strength. "Sorry Eugene, but it doesn't do that," I said. I saw Rapunzel look back at the stump where we secretly hid the satchel. She had a guilty look. No, we won't give it to them yet. After they return us to the tower…if we even decide to go back.

**Me: So sorry for shorter chapter, but I wanted to stop it there. Stay tuned for next chapter. Please review thanks ahead.**


	9. Chapter 9: I See the Light

**Me: Hey guys it's iheartphinabella05 with another chapter. Good news! I'm gonna write **_**Anti-Phineas' Revenge **_**after this! **

**Phineas: I will be under the bed for that.**

**Isabella, Candace, and Ferb: Ditto!**

**Me: Hey guys, I gotta start the chapter. I own nothing. Please read and review. Enjoy**

_Phineas' POV_

I was sleeping under Isabella's left over hair. Isabella was sleeping under hers and Rapunzel's hair combined since she gave up some of her hair warmth for me. I think she might like me a bit. I was woken up by Maximus' snorts and I was a bit baffled at Eugene's attitude toward him. Then again, he was on the hunt for us. "Well I hope you're here to apologize," he snidely said. Soon he grabbed him by the boot and he screamed startling the girls and Pascal awake. I ran toward Isabella, for I was a bit afraid of Maximus. Rapunzel then pulled Eugene out of Maximus' grip, but he still had the boot. Eugene ran to us and the three of us (me, Isabella, and Eugene) huddled in slight fear from the horse. Rapunzel then was able to calm him down. Honestly, Maximus isn't that bad…he acts kind of like a dog sometimes. It's kind of cute. Then I realized why Rapunzel was sucking up to him, for a deal was about to be made. Maximus really hated Eugene more than me I think. He didn't seem to always be after me more than Eugene. He agreed reluctantly to not get us arrested today. Then that reminded me. "Happy birthday girls," I said. "Thanks," they both said.

_Isabella's POV_

Somebody sure knows how to treat a girl on their birthday. Soon we got into the village. We tried walking in but so many obstacles were around us, and they were all for one reason. Our long hair. "What do we do? We can't just carry our hair around," I said. Eugene and Phineas then whistled and showed some girls our long hair. They were quite ecstatic to braid our hair. They braided it so that it just barely touched the ground. Then they put beautiful flowers in it. After that we stood in line for some food. I didn't realize how hungry I was. Then Rapunzel and I saw a picture that caught our eyes. It was a queen, a king, and two babies. Although it looks like the one with black hair was added quite a few years later after the rest of them. Being artists ourselves, we can tell that. Soon we saw a place where we could dance. I grabbed Phineas, and Rapunzel, me, and Phineas started dancing. We did a lot of things in the village. Sometimes I could see Rapunzel and Eugene looking at us as we danced. Soon it was time for us to ride the boats. Phineas requested that we ride in our own boat. As we waited for the lanterns to start. I sighed. "Hey are you okay?" Phineas asked. "Terrified, I mean I have been looking out of that window for ten years, dreaming about what it would be like when those lights rise up. Now I don't know…what if it isn't everything I dreamed it would be Phineas?" I said. "It will be Isabella because if it's not…I um…I…never mind it will be," Phineas said as he got twitchy. Then I got thinking, and I said "What if it is? What do I do then?" I asked. Phineas thought for a bit then he smiled. "That's the best part of dreams. When they come true, you get to find a new one. I know because um…never mind… hey it looks like my brother is in love with your sister," he said. hmmm he was changing the subject. Does that mean he is in love with me? I looked over at Rapunzel's boat, and they were indeed talking. "Yeah I think my sister is in love with your brother," I said. Then as we were talking, I saw one rise up. I watched and got to the edge of the boat as I watched.

_All those days_

_Watching from the windows_

_All those years_

_Outside looking in_

_All that time_

_Never even knowing_

_Just, how blind I've been_

_Now I'm here _

_blinking in the starlight_

_now I'm here_

_suddenly I see_

_standing here_

_it's all so clear_

_I'm where I'm meant to be_

_And at last I see the light_

_And it's like the fog is lifted_

_And at last I see the light_

_And it's like the sky _

_Is knew_

_And it's warm and real and bright_

_And the world is somehow shifted_

_All at once_

_Everything looks different_

_Now that I see you_

Then I saw Rapunzel sit down in her boat, and she gave Eugene the satchel. "Wow, my sister just gave your brother back your satchel," I said.

_Phineas' POV_

Wow, she was right. Rapunzel gave Eugene back the satchel, but I don't care anymore. I found my new dream. "I don't care about that satchel anymore. I found something so much better," I take her hand and I start singing to her

_All those days_

_Chasing down a daydream_

_All those years_

_Living in a blur_

_All that time_

_Never truly seeing things_

_The way they were_

_Now you're here shining in the starlight_

_Now you're here_

_Suddenly I know_

_If you're here _

_It's crystal clear_

_I'm where I'm meant to go_

Then she joined and we sung together. **(A/n: underlined means Phineas having a solo and bold means Isabella having a solo. This is my favorite song on the movie.)**

_And at last I see the light_

_And it's like the fog is lifted_

_And at last I see the light_

_**And it's like the sky is new**_

_And it's warm and real and bright_

_And the world has somehow shifted_

_All at once everything is different_

_Now that I see you _

I looked into her eyes, and we both finished, then I realized Rapunzel and Eugene were doing the exact same thing.

_Now that I see you_

We pushed in for a kiss, but then I saw something. The Stabbington Brothers! They motioned for us to land. I looked at Eugene, and we pulled in.

**Me: Well that's it for this chapter. It seems like Phineas is finally realizing his feelings for Isabella. Sorry I'm not telling Flynn and Rapunzel's POV at all. Please review thanks.**


	10. Chapter 10: Phineas' Confession & Help

**Me: Hey guys here is the next chapter for my Phinabella/Tangled crossover. I own nothing. Please red and review. Enjoy.**

_Phineas' POV_

We went to shore. Eugene told me to stay put, but I wasn't gonna let him steal that crown and leave me and the girls. I followed him, and confronted him. "Eugene I know we went through a lot for that satchel, but I don't want this anymore. No more thieving, no more being Phin Rider. He never existed. He died today Eugene. Phin Rider is gone, and he is never coming back," I scolded him, "I…love her Eugene. I found my new and old dream. I love her yes you were right. Sue me for being in love." He smiled at me and he said "Phineas, I know. I am in love too." Then we both got wide eyed and said in unison "Wait a minute which one are you in love with? It better not be the same as me. It better not be (Phineas says "Isabella" at the exact same time Eugene says "Rapunzel") Isabella, Rapunzel. Oh you like the other one. Good for you bro." I saw Eugene blush as he said "At first, I just wanted this satchel back, but she changed me Phineas. Flynn Rider died today too," Eugene said, "I'm just gonna go give this to the Stabbington Brothers. They are the ones that still want this piece of junk. We found something so much better." Then he told me to go back to the girls. I started walking over then I decided to follow. I hid behind the bushes as I heard them saying "We heard you found something much more valuable than a crown. We want them instead." Oh no Rapunzel and Isabella! Then I saw them hit Eugene. I knew that I wasn't safe. I stayed hidden as they put him in the boat and sent him off on a boat, with the crowns in his hands! As they walked by to go intercept the girls, I hid deep in the bush. I heard one of them ask the other "What about the young little Rider?" The other said "Eh, he's maybe with the girls. That or he's out there in the woods somewhere. If we see him with the girls, we'll make sure that we attack him and kill him or knock him out before we try bagging the girls before the old lady 'beats us' for picking on her little girls. And if he's just out there somewhere, he's as good as dead anyways. He won't survive without his big brother." Hmmm I beg to differ, but I keep my post, for I know I can't take them alone. I need help. Wait! The boats. I ran quickly and quietly as I could. Then I saw their plan in action. They told us that Eugene fled with the crowns, and that I was hiding on the boat, so I fled too. They stared at the boat that they sent Eugene on. "Eugene!" Rapunzel called. "Phineas!" Isabella called. I wanted so badly to go out there and tell them the truth. Then I saw them try to bag up the girls, then as the girls tried running, an older lady ran not too far past me, and the Stabbington Brothers pretended to get knocked out. I watched the rest of the terrible scene. The girls walked home with their Mother. I knew what I needed to do.

I quickly ran to my boat, and I hid as I rowed. Then Maximus saw me hiding as we saw Eugene wake up and get arrested. "Rapunzel!" he called. I thought I was a goner as Maximus picked me up. "No Maximus, don't turn me in. I want to help the girls!" I pleaded. Then Max hid me so that nobody saw me. Once the guards left, he took me out and made a motion and sound telling me 'explain'. I explained the story. Then I pleaded "You gotta help me save my brother, so that we can go save them Max. We love them, and they're in trouble now." Maximus then took me put me on his back, and we headed to the Snuggly Duckling to get help.

_Isabella's POV_

Phineas wasn't in that boat. I know he wasn't. That was the only thought in my head. I don't know what to think right now. I know Phineas wasn't in that boat. I would have seen him. As we walked home, I kept thinking _Phineas, wherever you are, I hope you're alright. _

**Me: Uh oh, Isabella and Rapunzel are going back with 'mommy' not good. Anyways stay tuned for the next chapter. Please review. Thanks ahead**


	11. Chapter 11: Phineas to the Rescue

**Me: Hey guys here is the next chapter. Just a few more chapters to go before I start writing **_**Anti-Phineas' Revenge.**_** I am very excited for that . Read and Review and enjoy.**

_Phineas' POV_

Maximus ran into the Snuggly Duckling. At first the thugs weren't very thrilled I was there again, but then I explained the situation. "Look, I am not here to steal anything, but I need help. My brother has been captured, and I need to save him. Then we are going to go save Rapunzel and Isabella from the old lady. Please, you gotta help me. I have to save my brother and Rapunzel and Isabella. He loves her, and I love Isabella. Please," I pleaded. They agreed and we quickly hatched up a plan to save Eugene. A couple thugs would take care of the guards holding him down, then the rest of them will help fight the guards. Maximus and I will be waiting at the top of the castle. Hookhand said that he'll make sure he gets up there alright. We moved out quickly. I have to remember to thank Maximus big time. He ran really fast to the castle. I only hope we aren't too late.

_Isabella's POV_

We sat on our bed depressed. Mother then started taking out our flowers and braids. Rapunzel didn't want anything to do with what happened yesterday. I still didn't think that Phineas fled with the crown too. He loves me. He said so in song form. Granted it's a bit cliché, but he loves me, and not for my magic hair. After a few hours, Mother got the last flower out. "There, it never happened," she said, "Now wash up for dinner. I'm making hazelnut soup." We just sat there. Mother then told us that she tried to warn us, and once again told us that the outside world is dangerous. She left, then Rapunzel revealed that she kept the flag that Eugene had bought her at the festival. "It just doesn't make sense Rapunzel. He said he loved me," I said. "It was a lie," Rapunzel said with an angered expression, "All they cared about was that satchel Isabella. They didn't care about us. It was all an act." I had a hard time believing that. "No Rapunzel, they loved us. They care about us, and I think something is up. How could those guys know about our magic hair?" I protested. "They told them Isabella," Rapunzel said. "I don't believe that, and another thing Rapunzel, Phineas wasn't on that boat. It was too small and open for Phineas to hide anywhere. He wasn't on there Rapunzel. That means that those ruffians lied to us. Something just isn't right," I said. Then she fell back into her bed. We looked up into the ceiling, and we saw something really strange. That sun on the flag. Rapunzel kept unintentionally painting shapes of it. Then we finally knew. We're the lost princesses!

_Phineas' POV_

Well, now Max and I have to wait. Soon I heard screaming he landed right behind me. "Hi Eugene," I greeted pleasantly. "Max, Phineas? You brought them here?" he asked. "Yep, did you miss me?" I asked. "Come here you," he said as he pulled me in for a hug, "Did I miss you? Yes I did. Man am I glad to see you. Wait why is Max being nice to us?" I feel as though, if this were some time in the future in another dimension I would have built an animal translator. Hmmm oh well. "Max is on our side now. He knows we love them, and now he's on our side," I said. "Thank you," he said. Then he tried dramatizing the moment. He is such a drama king. Then after that, we hurried off to Rapunzel's tower to save the girls. Maximus ran as fast as his legs could carry him. _We're coming girls. Just hang tight._

_Isabella's POV_

Wow, (ha, see how I didn't say oh my gosh lol) Rapunzel and I are the lost princesses. I guess when we crashed into the mirror, Mother heard it. "Rapunzel, Isabella? What's going on in there are you all right?" she asked. We went out still astonished, and we whispered (Mother would call it mumbling) "We're the lost princesses." Mother then said "Girls speak up. You know how I feel about the mumbling." Then we shouted "We are the lost princesses. Aren't we?" We were very mad because we finally knew what was happening all those years. Why Mother never wanted us to leave, why she always wanted us to sing for her, everything. "Did we mumble Mother?" Rapunzel asked with an angered expression. "Or should we even call you that?" I asked with an angered expression. Then 'Mother' tried to convince us that we were being crazy. Then we realized that we should have been hiding from her. Then she said "Where will you go? They won't be there for you." I knew it. I knew that she had something to do with it. It was definitely not a coincidence that once Eugene 'left' that she swooped by to take us home. "What did you do to them?" Rapunzel asked. 'Mother' told us that she had no idea where the little one was, but that the tall one was to be hanged for his crimes. Rapunzel gasped and we both said "No." Then she tried to tell us that it was as it should be. Then we told her "No, you were wrong about the world, and you were wrong about us, and we will never let you use our hair again!" Then she broke from Rapunzel's grip, and she broke the mirror. Then I heard her mumble something. Suddenly I saw her advancing toward me. I gasped "Rapun-" but she had her hand over my mouth before I could warn her. Rapunzel turned around in surprise seeing me being gagged and held by 'Mother'. "Let her go Mother!" Rapunzel shouted. She refused. Then Rapunzel tried to get me from her grip, and before then I saw 'Mother' grab Rapunzel's frying pan, and she knocked her out. "Mhphmhphmph," I cried muffled. **(A/n: She cried out Rapunzel but she was muffled so it sounded like that. Btw I got the frying pan idea from **_**"Rapunzel Goes Home Extended Addition"**_** by **_**bStormHands**__.__**) **_After that I tried struggling to heal Rapunzel with my hair, but then she knocked me out too. Before I blacked out though, I had a few last thoughts. _Wow that really hurts. Now I know how Eugene and Phineas felt when we kept banging them with ours._ Then I fainted.

**Me: Poor Rapunzel and Isabella. Like I said I got the frying pan idea from bStormHands. I couldn't think of another way for them to get captured other than by being knocked out then tied up in chains.**


	12. Chapter 12: Death and Tears of Healing

**Me: Hey guys, here is the last chapter of my crossover. I own nothing. Please review thanks. **

_Isabella's POV_

I woke up with chains on my hands, and a gag on my mouth. I saw Rapunzel wake up too. "Mhphmphmph?" I tried saying Rapunzel, but the gag prevented me from speaking clearly. Then 'Mother' smiled a slightly evil smile. "Well you're awake now. That's nice," she said. Then we could tell we were in trouble. We were about to just give in. We just can't win here. Then we heard two voices that brightened our day.

"Rapunzel!"

"Isabella!"

They were alive! Then 'Mother' started panicking, for she thought that those 'brats' were dead. "No matter, I can easily fool those brats into coming up, then I can kill them when they least expect it," she said as she drew a knife. She grabbed Rapunzel's hair, and she threw it out the window. Rapunzel and I looked at each other and panicked. "Mhphmphmphmph, (_What do we do Rapunzel)?" _I asked. "Mphmphmphmphmph (_I don't know Isabella)"_ Rapunzel mumbled at me, for we were both gagged. Then we saw Eugene get in first, followed by Phineas, my true love. "Rapunzel, I've never been so happy to see you," Eugene said. "Isabella, I am so happy to see you," Phineas said. Their eyes widened at the sight of us gagged and chained up. We muffled "look out", but we were too late. First she stabbed Eugene then Phineas got astonished, and she turned around and stabbed him. They both collapsed. "Mphmphmph _(Phineas!)_," I cried. "Mphmph _(Eugene!),_" Rapunzel cried.

_Phineas' POV _

_2 minutes earlier_

Eugene and I pulled ourselves in, and I saw Isabella and Rapunzel, but they were chained up and gagged. They muffled as their eyes were widened trying to warn us. First I saw a figure out of nowhere came behind Eugene and stabbed him. I almost cried as I watched my brother collapse, then she turned around, and she stabbed me as I got an astonished fearful look in my eyes. The pain was excruciating. I was definitely gonna die from that. I heard Rapunzel and Isabella cry out muffled. I was very weak. I tried crawling next to Eugene, but it took a lot of energy. Then Rapunzel and Isabella were being taken away as the 'mother' left us to die. Pascal tried to help, but Gothel kicked him away. They struggled, and eventually they got their gags out of their mouths. "No I won't stop, for every minute I will fight, and I will never stop trying to get away from you," Rapunzel cried. "We will never ever stop trying," Isabella cried. "But," they both said, then Rapunzel said, "If you let us save them, we will go with you. We'll never run, we'll never hide. It will be just you, me-" Isabella finished "and me. We promise." Rapunzel then said her one condition "Just. let. Us. Heal. Them." I looked at Eugene who was still cringing in pain as he reached to tell Rapunzel no, but he was too weak, and so was I. We both nodded and we agreed that we can't let them do this. Gothel agreed to let them heal us, but before Rapunzel and Isabella were released from their chains to heal us, Gothel dragged Eugene and me to a spot where we could be chained up. She chained us up, so that once we were healed, we wouldn't follow them. Isabella was released from her chains and she came running up to me "Phineas! Oh my gosh I am so sorry. Everything's going to be alright. I promise," she cried as she started trying to put her hair on my wound. Then I told her to wait. As I pulled in for a kiss, I saw Eugene do the same. We both grabbed a piece of shattered mirror, and Eugene chopped Rapunzel's hair. I chopped Isabella's, then I saw them both freak out as we both fainted. I could see my life flashing before my eyes.

_I look up, and I see two people: a man and a woman, probably my parents. Then I see Eugene as he comes in to the orphanage. "My name's Eugene," he said. "I'm Phineas," I said in my 2 year old voice. After that I see the day Eugene and I ran away from the orphanage to become the Rider Brothers. Then it flashed to meeting Rapunzel and Isabella. Our adventure, then I looked into Isabella's eyes, then the last thing I saw was the knife before it came at me._ I knew I was dying, but it was to protect Isabella. They say that when you love someone, let them go. I did love her, so I let her go. Everything went black then as I heard screaming.

_Isabella's POV_

No! He chopped my hair, and Eugene chopped Rapunzel's I watched him collapse then I could see 'Mother' freaking out trying to keep herself young. Soon she turned really old. After panicking, Pascal grabbed some of Rapunzel's hair and tripped her. I could hear her screaming, and I knew it was over. Then I turned to Phineas. "No, no, no Phineas. Look at me please Phineas stay with me!" I cried. Rapunzel was doing the same thing with Eugene. We took their hand and put it to our hair. I noticed Rapunzel's hair was all brown now. We tried singing the healing incantation, but it was redundant. Phineas and Eugene were running out of time, so they quickly tried calming us down. "Rapunzel, you were my new dream," Eugene said in a scratchy, weak voice. I looked over at Rapunzel holding Eugene the same way I was holding Phineas. She was in tears as well. "You were my dream Isabella," I heard the quiet, scratchy, weak voice of the triangle head in my arms say. We both were in tears now "And you were mine," we said in teary unison. Soon…they died. We tried finishing the healing incantation.

_Heal what has been hurt_

_Change the fate's design_

_Save what has been lost_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_What once was mine_

We held the dead lifeless beautiful bodies of our true loves in our arms, and we cried. One tear fell on their cheeks. Soon the tear glowed, and it made its way down to their wounds. Suddenly we were surrounded by a beautiful golden light! Then after it disappeared, we saw that the wound was healed. We looked into the closed eyes as they stirred. "Rapunzel?" Eugene asked. "Isabella?" Phineas asked. We both gasped happily and whispered their names. "Did I ever tell you I've got a thing for brunettes?" Eugene asked teasingly. "You got a thing for triangle heads?" Phineas asked. We tackled them in a hug and sobbed with tears of joy. Soon we crawled next to Rapunzel and Eugene and the four of us kissed (me kissing Phineas, and Rapunzel kissing Eugene).

_Phineas' POV_

After we all cried, hugged and kissed, Isabella and Rapunzel told us that they were the lost princesses. We then took them to the castle. Soon the king and queen greeted us. I thought that seeing us would alarm them, and they would order us to be hanged, but they actually thanked us for finding and saving their lost princesses. We all got into a group hug. Well I think you can guess what happened after that.

"_the kingdom rejoiced"_

"_for their lost princesses had returned"_

"_Dreams came true all over the kingdom"_

"_Hookhand became a pianist"_

"_Other dreams came true also"_

"_Thanks to Max, crime in the kingdom disappeared almost over night"_

"_as did most the apples, and Pascal never really changed"_

"_Well attitude wise, he changes his color all the time"_

"_And Rapunzel and Isabella lived like the princesses they were always meant to be. They loved their kingdom like their parents before them"_

"_They were princesses worth waiting for"_

"_Oh yeah definitely, and now I know there's still one question that remains. Did Rapunzel and I get married? Well I can happily say that after many times of asking and asking and asking, I finally said yes"_

Phineas, Isabella and Rapunzel : "_Eugene"_

" _Alright alright I asked her"_

Rapunzel: _" and we're living happily ever after"_

"_Yes, yes we are. I plan on asking Isabella in the future."_

All: _"And we're all living happily ever after. Bye!"_

**Me: Well that's my crossover. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Stay tuned for my next story. Please review thanks.**


End file.
